


Show Me Your Heart (And See Mine)

by Miss_L



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or Is he?, Simpleton!Arthur, sexy sexy old books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was hit on the head, and now he's back to the mindless babbling mess he was after the fall of Camelot. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Heart (And See Mine)

Merlin had expected Arthur to complain of headache after the pummelling he had taken at the tournament the previous day. What he had _not_ expected was the vacant look and the slack jaw. He remembered that expression, although he was fairly certain that he had had absolutely nothing to do with it this time. And he sincerely hoped that it would pass soon, not just for the kingdom’s sake, but also his own. Arthur the Simpleton was adorable, but quickly became annoying. Merlin had started to yearn for the usual shouting and pushing around after just half a day last time, and there was no knowing how long this bout would last. In the meantime, however, he had to insure that nobody saw the King thus undone.

Merlin told the guards that their Liege was unwell and not to let anyone in until he said so. Even the not-always-very-bright guards knew to equal Merlin’s word concerning the King to law, and saluted him with their lances while he ran to the kitchens to get a likeness of breakfast. It wasn’t that he had forgotten Arthur’s breakfast, it was that he expected to be in those chambers for quite a while, and the warlock had no desire to leave the dollophead alone for longer than necessary. He fetched Gaius on his way back, quickly explaining the situation, and reassuring the incredulous eyebrow that no, it really was _not_ his doing this time. The physician took Arthur’s pulse, felt his forehead, inspected his eyes and the rather large bump at the back of his head, tutted a little and told Merlin that the King needed rest. He did not know how long it would take for Arthur to get back to normal, either, and stop asking me questions you very well know the answer to, Merlin!

Disheartened, the warlock sat down at the end of the bed, facing blissfully unaware Arthur. The day was going to be long and dull, so Merlin started on his chores – with enthusiasm for the first time since forever. Arthur was watching him work from the bed, feet pulled close with his hands and the same far-away smile playing on his lips. All too soon, the room was shiny clean and tidy. 

“Merrrrlin,” Arthur purred.

“Yes, Sire?”

“What can I do, Merlin?”

Ah yes. _That_ Arthur. A twinge of mischief stirred in the young warlock’s chest, but he suppressed the desire to humiliate his King. Again. He looked half-heartedly around him instead, trying to find something for Arthur to do.

“Polish my shoes?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Arthur smiled and stretched out his arms.

Deftly, if somewhat sloppily, the King set to work on his servant’s boots. Merlin watched him, wriggling his toes in socks that badly needed mending. He didn't think it a good idea to allow Arthur to hold a needle on a good day, though, let alone now.

When the shoes were nice and shiny, Merlin decided to read something. Arthur had some books in his chambers, none too exciting but one. A beautiful, if somewhat bulky, translation of the “Illiad”, unabbreviated and bound in shiny leather. Merlin’s mouth watered thinking about reading that book, and now he had the time and a good excuse. He picked up the volume and sat back down on the bed, each movement followed by bottomless blue eyes. He opened the book and traced an engraving with his finger. A happy sigh escaped his lips – he looked up quickly, but Arthur still had the look of blissful stupidity on his handsome face.

“Would you…” Merlin swallowed thickly. “Would you like me to read to you?”

Arthur’s enthusiastic nod almost detached his head from his shoulders. Merlin had read well into the afternoon when Gaius came around again with a draught, which the King swallowed without complaints or questions. The young warlock felt a peculiar sensation in his heart-area when he watched his friend make a face at the bitterness of valerian, which was no doubt an ingredient. Gaius liked to put valerian into almost everything, it not having any side-effects and ensuring pain-relief and placidity. Arthur’s compliance and explicit trust in this condition were… Endearing and heart-breaking at the same time. Merlin burrowed himself in the book again, trying to ignore these emotions.

When evening fell, there still seemed to be no change in his state – Arthur didn't even speak, just listened and followed his servant around the room with his eyes – and Merlin started to worry. He contemplated consulting Gaius’ magic book while he read, no longer tasting or understanding the words in front of him. It was only when Arthur pulled him to his feet that the warlock noticed that his charge had gotten up at all.

“Merlin,” Arthur said softly, putting the book gingerly on the nightstand, then looking at his friend again. “Merlin, I love you.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin replied absent-mindedly, still trying to remember if he had ever read any mind-restoring spells anywhere. “I love you, too,” he added as an afterthought, sensing puzzlement from the other. _Maybe Kilgharrah will know of such magic?_

“No, Merlin,” the soft slur was somewhat louder and more insistent now. Arthur’s strong hands landed gently on stocky shoulders and sky-blue eyes focused on the stormy waters of Merlin’s irises. “I _love_ you.”

Merlin’s brain snapped back to the present. _Oh._ His eyes widened and he wasn’t even sure if his mouth was open or closed. _Oh!_ Merlin blushed, all the more flustered by how serene, yet assured Arthur’s silly face looked.

“That’s… Uh… Very nice of you, Arthur,” he stuttered, trying to come up with some way to extricate himself from the situation. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, but this was the King, and… “I appreciate your honesty, but-”

With surprising strength, soft lips cut off Merlin’s unconvincing babbling, and the greatest warlock who ever lived melted into his master’s arms. Like, _melted._ If Arthur hadn’t been holding on to him, Merlin would have probably been a puddle on the floor after a few fell strokes of Arthur’s tongue against his own. The man knew how to kiss, even when half out of his mind, there was no denying that. Sword-sure hands skimmed down Merlin’s lithe body, stroking and touching with sinful gentleness. The warlock’s fingers found their way into Arthur’s sandy locks, holding on for dear life as pleasure was pulled from him with mouth and touch. Then common sense kicked in. This was wrong.

Panting and wobbly in the knees, Merlin broke away from the kiss and pushed himself against a bedpost. He took a second to gather his wits, stopping Arthur when the other man stepped forward to resume the exercise.

“No, Arthur,” Merlin pleaded, not entirely sure what power had managed to pull him from this man’s - _god’s_ \- embrace. “I mustn't take advantage.”

One of Arthur’s pretty eyebrows rose in surprise, then the other. His expression was still a little far-away when he spoke.

“That is very noble of you, Merlin, but I’d rather you just fuck me into the mattress right now.” His tone of voice was back to normal, if still somewhat dulcet. “In your own time,” he added humorously. Yep, he was back. 

_Wait, what?_ Merlin squinted at his King. This could not be right. Arthur hadn’t remembered anything that had happened last time, and now…

“You tricked me,” he said flatly, all of his blood flowing back north. But before anger could take hold, Arthur put up his hands in surrender.

“I'm sorry, Merlin.” His voice was sincere and quiet. “I didn't know how else to tell you.”

The words rang true, and the King’s face was open and contrite. It wouldn't be the first time Arthur has tricked him, and it wouldn't be the first time he liked the results, Merlin decided.

“You polished my boots,” he realized. Arthur barked out a laugh.

“Had to stay in character. Besides, _you_ certainly never do it yourself!”

“Because I don’t have time!” Merlin felt back in his element, even as Arthur’s strong arms enveloped him and pulled him closer against a broad, heaving chest. “It’s always work, work, work with you!”

Arthur nuzzled Merlin’s neck and huffed a soft laugh. “How about I give you the night off, then?”

“I'm keeping you to that, Sire,” Merlin replied with the most wicked grin he could muster. Yes, he would most _definitely_ like the results.


End file.
